Into Minecraft We Go REDONE!
by xxYouOnlyLiveOncexx
Summary: I suck at summaries so why don't you read it and find out! :3
1. Chapter 1

**I Blacked Out**

I was on a battle field, but not just any battle

field, one that determined the fate of the US. Men

were either screaming orders or screaming in pain. I

was equipped with spec ops tactical equipment, PDW,

FN Fal, B23r, and a ballistic knife. I was shooting

down enemies with my FN Fal on full auto, trying to

help anybody I could along the way. All of a sudden

I got hit in the head with a grenade.

Time slows down for me. It wasn't just any

grenade, it was a cluster grenade I throw it back

but it explodes 5 feet away from me sending me back

towards a crashed helicopter. I felt awful letting

my troops down. I hit the helicopter, and everything

**Where Am I?**

I wake up to a blur of light. I slowly regain

sight and I see that I'm on a beach with, wait

blocky trees? Am I dead? I get up and see that I'm

in a different place than Earth. I hear a twig snap

and I turn around with my B23r pointing at the

sound. "Who's there?" I say in a deep, experienced

voice. There was no answer so I aimed my B23r up in

the air and squeeze the trigger. Bang, Bang, Bang!

I hear a noise in the same direction so I head

straight for it, gun pointing in front of me. I see

a girl with electric blue hair, green clothing that

was a little bit torn who was covering her ears.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" I say in the same voice as

before. "Yeah, I was until you made that loud

noise!" she snapped back at me. She sounded to be

about 20-22. "Sorry about that ma'am I didn't know

that was you, by the way where am I, because this is

"You really don't know where you are? Well allow

me. You are in the world of Minecraft." She said

this with quiet annoyance. "Where's the closest town

I need to learn more about this place if I'm going

to be here for a while?" I said. "It's about 2 miles

that way," she pointed towards the direction, "oh

and by the way you may want to hurry it's going to

be night soon."

**The Village**

I was on my way when I heard some moaning behind me.

"Ugh." I turned around with my desert eagle raised. I

was surprised to see a zombie of some sorts. "Hasta

la vista amigo." I said and pulled the trigger

blowing the dang things head off. I turned around to

see a town about 100 yards away.

I arrived in the town with people just staring

at me, they were all blocky too. "Why do approach

this village odd one?" said a townsman who appeared

to be their elder. "I'm not from this place called

Minecraft," I told them everything that happened,

except the part about the girl. One boy came up

behind me and tried to take my ballistic knife. I

looked down at him and kneeled down unsheathing the

I let him hold it. "It's heavy, I've never seen

anything like this before." the little boy said.

"It's because I'm not from this world Minecraft, I'm

from earth." He just stared at me blankly. "I

thought you were on of the mob princes."

**Meeting Andr**

"Mob princes?" I said. "Yea and Princesses" the

little boy said this like I was dumb or something.

"Well if I'm going to be here for a while then I

might as well need something to help me learn about

this place." I said. The boy runs away for a few

minutes and comes back with a few books. "These will

help you with Minecraft." "Thanks, but I'll need a

place to stay at for tonight."

"It's almost dawn so you'll be okay." Said the

boy. "It's only been 15 minutes and it's almost

dawn?" I said in a surprised voice. "Mark! Get away

from that man, now!" someone yelled this in a

feminine voice. "Mom! Come on, I was just helping

him get started in Minecraft." Said Mark. "Are you

sure he's not a mob prince in disguise?" said Mark's

Mom. "What's a mob prince/princess, again?" I said.

"Read the book titled 'Mobs of Minecraft.'" Mark

said. Before I could open the book I heard a

feminine voice. "I'm a mob princess." I turned

around to see a girl with auburn hair, purple

particles, purple eyes, black coat, skirt, boots,

stockings, and a black hat with two purple

rectangles on it. "And you are?" I said. "Andr."

**I got into a Fight**

Everyone just stared at her with fear. I pulled

out my FN Fal, switched to semi-auto, and aimed at

her. "Oooh, looks like somebody is a bit tense."

Andr said. "That's what you think." I said. I pulled

the trigger. When the bullet was close to her she

"The Fuck?" I said. "Behind you" she said. I

kicked my foot backwards and I felt my foot touch

her but then nothing but air. "Wow no one has ever

been able to do that to me before." Andr said. I took

off my tactical vest and helmet, revealing jet black

hair, a battle scared face, and silvery, gray eyes.

"Well that's a first, someone who's actually battle

experienced and not blocky." I listened to this with

quite annoyance.

"Well it looks like someone's a cutie." Said

Andr. "I'm just taking that stuff to be faster and

more agile, but still thanks I guess." I said, "One

question though why are you here again?" "To take you

to my father the enderdragon." "Since when do dragons

exist and why would I come with you?" I said sternly.

"Andr leave him alone he's not from this world!"

"Finally someone who I don't have to explain my

story to." I said this as I turned around to see a

lady wearing stereotypical witch outfit. I was about

to open my mouth when she interrupted saying. "Look

we can talk later. Andr I'm not going to fight you

right now so leave him alone." "Fine then I'm not in

a mood to fight anyway. I'll see you soon cutie."

**You Owe Me**

"You owe me your life." The girl said. "Yea

nice to meet you too." I said with quiet annoyance.

"Oh by the way my name is Kathrine." She said.

"Hello Kathrine, my name is Mason." I said with less

annoyance. "Let's get you to my hidden mansion,

sooner or later more princesses will be looking for

you." She said in a Russian accent. "Fine I'm up for

anything right about now… like sleep." I said as I

yawned. Next thing you knew Kathrine was making a

stone portal, but in the corners of it there were

black and purple rocks.

"Alright, I forgot my flint and steel." "Here

I've got something." As I pulled out my lighter and

lit the stone. "A purple wall?" I said questioning

it. "Da, just go right through it." Kathrine said. I

did as I was told and then I was in a rather large

cave with even more witches. "Well, Mason here we

are. Home, sweet home." Kathrine said. "Alright now

what?" I asked.

"Like I said earlier, you owe me your life."

Kathrine said. "How?" I said angrily. "Andr is the

one of the most powerful mob princesses. She could

kill you in 2 seconds." Kathrine was quite, well, I'm

not sure. She didn't seem to have any emotion in that

comment. We could have argued all day about why I owe

her, but I was tired, so I gave in.

"Good now that we have that out of the way, we

can go onto what I would like you to do." Kathrine

said with a slight hint of happiness. She started

staring at me with her steel colored eyes and then

she smiled. "Ooh no I'm not doing that with you." I

said sternly. All the witches inside the cave just

gasped and stared at me. Some of them shaking their

heads as if to warn me. "You will do as I ask Mason

or else." I put my hand on my B23r, just in case.

**Guardian of the Witches**

She just stared at me with her even colder steel

eyes. Next thing I knew the witches were grabbing me

by the arms putting a rag over my mouth and nose.

I started trying to reach for my ballistic knife. I

finally grabbed it and shot a witch with it. She blew

up in black smoke for some reason.

"Sisters, stop!" Kathrine shouted. The other

witches let go of me. "No one has ever been able

to kill one of my sisters before. You must be

more powerful than expected if you have that much

strength." Kathrine said. "If you will not lay with

me than there is another for you- Mason, Guardian of

the Witches." "Wait, what? What do you mean 'Guardian

of the Witches'?" I said in a stunned manner. "You

may be able to help us go back to the surface. By

that I mean you can kill our enemies on the surface."

I asked and she answered. "So wait, you're

saying that I'm the guardian of you guys." I said

questioning my new role.


	2. Chapter 2

Where Am I?

I wake up to a blur of light. I slowly regain sight and I see that I'm on a beach with, wait blocky trees? Am I dead? I get up and see that I'm in a different place than Earth. I hear a twig snap and I turn around with my B23r pointing at the sound. "Who's there?" I say in a deep, experienced voice. There was no answer so I aime my B23r up in the air and squeeze the trigger. Bang, Bang, Bang!I hear a noise in the same direction so I head straight for it, gun pointing in front of me. I see

a girl with electric blue hair, green clothing that was a little bit torn who was covering her ears. "Ma'am, are you okay?" I say in the same voice as before. "Yeah, I was until you made that loud noise!" she snapped back at me. She sounded to be about 20-22. "Sorry about that ma'am I didn't know that was you, by the way where am I, because this is not earth?""You really don't know where you are? Well allow me. You are in the world of Minecraft." She said this with quiet annoyance. "Where's the closest town I need to learn more about this place if I'm going to be here for a while?" I said. "It's about 2 miles that way," she pointed towards the direction, "oh and by the way you may want to hurry it's going to be night soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Andr

"Mob princes?" I said. "Yea and Princesses" the little boy said this like I was dumb or something. "Well if I'm going to be here for a while then I might as well need something to help me learn about this place." I said. The boy runs away for a few minutes and comes back with a few books. "These will help you with Minecraft." "Thanks, but I'll need a place to stay at for tonight.""It's almost dawn so you'll be okay." Said the boy. "It's only been 15 minutes and it's almost dawn?" I said in a surprised voice. "Mark! Get away from that man, now!" someone yelled this in a feminine voice. "Mom! Come on, I was just helping him get started in Minecraft." Said Mark. "Are you sure he's not a mob prince in disguise?" said Mark's Mom. "What's a mob prince/princess, again?" I said."Read the book titled 'Mobs of Minecraft.'" Mark said. Before I could open the book I heard a feminine voice. "I'm a mob princess." I turned around to see a girl with auburn hair, purple particles, purple eyes, black coat, skirt, boots, stockings, and a black hat with two purple rectangles on it. "And you are?" I said. "Andr."


	4. Chapter 4

I got into a Fight

Everyone just stared at her with fear. I pulled out my FN Fal, switched to semi-auto, and aimed at her. "Oooh, looks like somebody is a bit tense." Andr said. "That's what you think." I said. I pulled the trigger. When the bullet was close to her she disappeared."The Fuck?" I said. "Behind you" she said. I kicked my foot backwards and I felt my foot touch her but then nothing but air. "Wow no one has ever been able to do that to me before." Andr said. I took off my tactical vest and helmet, revealing jet black hair, a battle scared face, and silvery, gray eyes. "Well that's a first, someone who's actually battle experienced and not blocky." I listened to this with quite annoyance."Well it looks like someone's a cutie." Said Andr. "I'm just taking that stuff to be faster and more agile, but still thanks I guess." I said, "One question though why are you here again?" "To take you to my father the enderdragon." "Since when do dragons exist and why would I come with you?" I said sternly. "Andr leave him alone he's not from this world!""Finally someone who I don't have to explain my story to." I said this as I turned around to see a lady wearing stereotypical witch outfit. I was about to open my mouth when she interrupted saying. "Look we can talk later. Andr I'm not going to fight you right now so leave him alone." "Fine then I'm not in a mood to fight anyway. I'll see you soon cutie." Andr said.


	5. Chapter 5

You Owe Me

"You owe me your life." The girl said. "Yea nice to meet you too." I said with quiet annoyance. "Oh by the way my name is Kathrine." She said. "Hello Kathrine, my name is Mason." I said with less annoyance. "Let's get you to my hidden mansion, sooner or later more princesses will be looking for you." She said in a Russian accent. "Fine I'm up for anything right about now… like sleep." I said as I yawned. Next thing you knew Kathrine was making a stone portal, but in the corners of it there were black and purple rocks. "Alright, I forgot my flint and steel." "Here I've got something." As I pulled out my lighter and lit the stone. "A purple wall?" I said questioning it. "Da, just go right through it." Kathrine said. I did as I was told and then I was in a rather large cave with even more witches. "Well, Mason here we are. Home, sweet home." Kathrine said. "Alright now what?" I asked. "Like I said earlier, you owe me your life." Kathrine said. "How?" I said angrily. "Andr is the one of the most powerful mob princesses. She could kill you in 2 seconds." Kathrine was quite, well, I'm not sure. She didn't seem to have any emotion in that comment. We could have argued all day about why I owe her, but I was tired, so I gave in. "Good now that we have that out of the way, we can go onto what I would like you to do." Kathrine said with a slight hint of happiness. She started staring at me with her steel colored eyes and then she smiled. "Ooh no I'm not doing that with you." I said sternly. All the witches inside the cave just gasped and stared at me. Some of them shaking their heads as if to warn me. "You will do as I ask Mason or else." I put my hand on my B23r, just in case.


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian of the Witches

She just stared at me with her even colder steel eyes. Next thing I knew the witches were grabbing me by the arms putting a rag over my mouth and nose. I started trying to reach for my ballistic knife. I finally grabbed it and shot a witch with it. She blew up into black smoke for some reason. "Sisters, stop!" Kathrine shouted. The other witches let go of me. "No one has ever been able to kill one of my sisters before. You must be more powerful than expected if you have that much strength." Kathrine said. "If you will not lay with me than there is another purpose for you- Mason, Guardian of the Witches." "Wait, what? What do you mean 'Guardian of the Witches'?" I said in a stunned manner. "You may be able to help us go back to the surface. By that I mean you can kill our enemies on the surface."I asked and she answered. "So wait, you're saying that I'm the guardian of you girls." I said questioning my new role.


End file.
